All we need is love
by lasouris10
Summary: Il pensait que Hawke ne flirtait avec lui que pour plaisanter jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise très sérieusement être amoureuse de lui. Malgré Bianca, malgré ses sentiments pour elle, il tente une relation avec son amie. Est-ce que ça peut vraiment marcher entre eux ?
1. Partie 1

Tout avait commencé avec une blague.

Elle avait entamé une relation avec Anders depuis peu lorsque Varric lui avait demandé si elle était sûre d'elle, lui signalant qu'une relation avec un mage apostat possédé n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus brillante à avoir. Elle lui avait répliqué gentiment que ça ressemblait quelque peu à de la jalousie et il avait répondu qu'il était déjà pris. Puis ils avaient ainsi plaisantés à propos de Bianca, son arbalète.

Par la suite, il s'était s'agit d'un jeu entre eux. Elle flirtait innocemment avec lui et il y répondait sur le même ton de plaisanterie.

Et elle avait rompu avec le mage. Ou peut-être était-ce le contraire ? Elle ne lui en avait rien dit.

L'entente entre les deux était resté cordiale, quoi qu'un peu froide.

Enfin, il y avait eu la mort de Léandra et Hawke s'était effondrée.

xXx

Les trois premiers jours suivant le décès, elle resta cloitrée chez elle. Refusant de voir ou de parler à quiconque.

Au quatrième jour, elle sortit enfin, défaite, méconnaissable et elle gagna la taverne de la Basseville.

A l'auberge du Pendu, elle commanda un verre, puis un second, suivis d'un troisième et de plusieurs autres. Trop d'autres.

Le nain l'avait d'abord observé de loin, puis il l'avait rejoint, inquiet.

\- Vous avez trop bu, Hawke, fit-il remarquer.

\- Vous avez probablement raison, Varric, acquiesça-t-elle, mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je crois que je suis à deux doigts de m'assoupir enfin.

Ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas dormit ces trois derniers jours...

\- Venez, lui dit-il.

Elle le suivit, sans trop savoir où.

Il la mena à sa chambre et l'invita à s'installer sur le lit.

\- C'est une proposition ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire grivois.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, dormez.

Elle soupira, se laissa tomber sur le lit et observa un moment le plafond avant de tourner la tête vers lui avec un air profondément triste.

\- Vous restez ?, sembla-t-elle supplier.

Il ne put se résoudre à la laisser seule dans cet état et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il.

Elle sembla hésiter et lui prit la main avant de fermer les yeux. Elle inspira profondément et se détendit puis sombra presque aussitôt.

Il la regarda dormir un moment, à demi-soulagé.

Les trois jours qui s'étaient écoulés avaient eu pour effet d'inquiéter tout leur petit groupe mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment eu le cran d'imposer sa présence à la jeune femme. Isabela avait bien essayé mais sa tentative s'était soldée par un échec et elle n'avait pas réitéré. Ils n'avaient, ensuite, pas eu d'autres choix que d'attendre qu'elle ne se décide à sortir.

A présent, la voir si vulnérable alors qu'elle s'était toujours montrée si forte lui brisait le coeur.

Il serra légèrement sa main puis la lâcha et se leva pour aller s'installer à son bureau. Il saisit de quoi écrire et commença à noircir sa feuille. Il avait pris l'habitude de consigner leurs aventures mais aujourd'hui il avait un doute sur ce qu'il devait raconter ou non.

Il laissa sa plume glisser sur le papier. Il écrivit tout. L'arrivée de Hawke à la taverne, son air perdu, abattu, sa décision de l'obliger à se reposer, ici... Il décida qu'il le garderait pour lui mais il tenait tout de même à le coucher sur son carnet. L'écriture lui permettait non seulement de créer, s'évader, raconter mais également de réfléchir, d'examiner, d'analyser autrement les choses qu'il avait pu vivre et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il en avait besoin.

Il passa ensuite les heures suivantes à narrer des exploits imaginaires tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard vers la jeune femme endormis.

xXx

Elle n'émergea de son sommeil que le lendemain, bien après lui et il lui porta un verre d'eau.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Mal, répondit-elle avec franchise, j'ai mal à la tête... et la nausée aussi.

\- Rien d'étonnant au vu de votre soirée..., fit-il remarquer. Buvez.

Elle but une gorgée d'eau et soupira.

\- On s'est inquiétés. On s'inquiète pour vous.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien, mentit-elle.

\- Non, soupira-t-il, et c'est normal.

\- Ça ira... c'est juste... il me faut juste un peu de temps. Je crois.

\- Inutile de mentir à ce point.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Ces dernières années, j'ai eu l'impression d'être de moins en moins proche de ma mère. Après la mort de Carver... puis celle de Bethany... elle m'en a tellement voulu.

Elle inspira profondément.

\- J'ai l'impression de les avoir tous tué moi-même... Si j'avais empêché Carver de se lancer tête baissée dans la bataille comme il l'a fait, il ne serait pas mort. Si j'avais je n'avais pas emmené Bethany avec moi dans les tréfonds, elle serait toujours de ce monde. Et si j'avais été plus vigilante à propos de ma mère...

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes emplirent ses yeux.

Il hésita, s'approcha, la saisi par les épaules et l'attira à lui. Assise sur le lit, elle n'était pas si grande, finalement.

\- J'ai détruit ma famille, Varric.

\- C'est faux, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Vous n'auriez jamais pu savoir ce qui allait se passer..., tenta-t-il.

C'était une piètre consolation mais il ignorait quoi lui dire de plus. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait la soulager de cette perte. Il aurait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il doutait de réussir à la faire déculpabiliser avant un long moment. Cependant, elle semblait avoir besoin de parler et il décida qu'il pouvait être celui qui écouterait.

Elle s'écarta de lui et lui adressa un pauvre sourire avant de se lever.

\- On peut... parler d'autre chose ?, demanda-t-elle. Avec un verre, ça sera mieux.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez assez bu ?, l'interrogea-t-il gentiment.

\- S'il vous plait, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais déclara forfait. Peut-être que boire lui faisait vraiment du bien ? Il en doutait mais... elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Il la suivit au comptoir où elle commanda un premier verre qu'elle avala cul-sec avant d'en demander un deuxième. Il sirota le sien tout en l'observant et attendit qu'elle engage la conversation.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que je regrette.

\- Lesquelles ?, demanda-t-il.

Elle inspira profondément.

\- Des choses... ci et ça... Ma relation avec mon père par exemple... je crois que je l'ai déçu. J'ai... je n'ai pas voulu accepter ce qu'il était, ce que ça impliquait et... le reste.

\- Parce que c'était un mage ?

\- Entre autre, répondit-elle. Je lui ai dit des choses qui l'ont blessé. J'étais jeune mais je m'en souviens encore... je me souviens du regard qu'il a eu. Je ne me suis jamais excusée pour ça.

Il resta silencieux, elle commanda un autre verre puis demanda franchement deux bouteilles avant de se lever et de se diriger vers une table à l'écart. Il la suivit sans émettre de commentaire et s'assit face à elle.

\- Ma mère... Carver... Bethany et même mon père. Je ne leur ai jamais dit à quel point je les aimais, regretta-t-elle.

\- On réalise à quel point on tient à une personne seulement quand on la perd.

Elle croisa les bras sur la table, posa sa tête dessus et l'observa un moment sans prononcer un mot.

\- J'ai eu tout le temps d'y penser ces derniers jours... après ça..., commença-t-elle.

Elle marqua une longue pause.

\- Varric... j'y ai vraiment réfléchi. J'y réfléchi encore et plus je le fais, plus ça me parait clair.

\- Ne tournez pas autant autour du pot, où voulez-vous en venir ?, la pressa-t-il.

\- Je vous aime Varric.

Le nain demeura coi, la jeune femme avait déjà plus ou moins flirté avec lui, de manière innocente et, pensait-il, seulement pour s'en amuser. A présent il ignorait s'il devait prendre cette déclaration au sérieux ou non.

\- Allons Hawke, je vous apprécie beaucoup également, dit-il avec prudence.

\- Réellement... il ne s'agit pas d'une... blague ou d'un jeu... Je vous aime vraiment, affirma-t-elle.

Il eut un rire gêné et resta silencieux, à l'observer sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

\- Bianca..., commença-t-il.

\- Bianca n'est pas qu'une simple arbalète, n'est-ce pas ?, le coupa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, il avait l'impression de perdre totalement le contrôle de la situation.

\- Je ne souhaite pas en parler, dit-il, c'est une histoire compliqué et j'ai fait une promesse.

Elle se leva brusquement.

\- Ca ne fait rien, dites-moi juste de laissé tomber.

Il ne répondit pas, elle inspira profondément avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'auberge sans un regard en arrière.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, atterré par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça et à présent il ignorait comment rattraper la situation. Hawke allait mal, elle avait besoin d'aide et probablement besoin d'être entourée. Il venait de la faire fuir, il ne savait même pas s'il devait la rattraper ou lui laisser du temps.

La vérité était qu'il connaissait Bianca depuis longtemps, et l'aimait depuis tout aussi longtemps. Cependant leur relation n'avait jamais aboutie à quoi que ce soit et la jeune femme avait fini par se marier à un autre. Il continuait de correspondre avec elle, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien attendre d'eux et pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à tourner la page. Voir son amie dans cet état l'accablait véritablement et commençait sérieusement à ébranler tout ce en quoi il avait cru. Tout ce à quoi il s'était raccroché.

Il regagna sa chambre, confus. S'installa à son bureau, appuya ses coudes dessus et joignit ses mains. Il devait sérieusement réfléchir à la situation. A la déclaration quelque peu... étrange de Hawke et à ce que ça impliquait. Ce que ça signifiait et surtout ce que lui voulait faire. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi indécis.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Elle avait réussi à quitter la taverne plus ou moins dignement mais tituba dès qu'elle en franchit le seuil. L'air frais avait beau lui faire du bien, elle réalisait à présent à quel point elle avait trop bu. Elle fit quelques pas et s'adossa à un mur, nauséeuse. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de réprimer son envie de vomir mais ne put finalement pas s'en empêcher.

La désagréable sensation de brûlure dans son oesophage lui arracha une grimace. Elle savait que ça ne lui servirait pas de leçon, qu'elle remettrait ça mais dans l'immédiat, elle n'avait qu'une envie : voir les autres. Il fallait qu'elle leur dise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avec la vie qu'ils menaient, tous, ils avaient chaque jour un risque d'y passer et il était temps qu'elle leur dise ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Elle rendit à nouveau la boisson qu'elle avait dans l'estomac et s'essuya la bouche. Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir bu dès le levé, sans avoir avalé quoi que ce soit d'autre au préalable. Elle se fustigea mentalement pour sa bêtise tout en sachant qu'elle en ferait d'autres et se décida à d'abord se rendre chez Merrill. L'elfe n'habitait pas très loin et, n'ayant pas vu Isabela à l'auberge, était donc la personne la plus prés. De plus, ça allait certainement être la personne avec laquelle il serait le plus facile de discuter. Elle frissonnait d'avance concernant Fenris.

Elle prit donc le chemin de la demeure de la mage tout en chancelant et en se tenant parfois aux murs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la porte, elle eut une hésitant puis frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la brune qui lui adressa un sourire en la voyant.

\- Hawke !, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bonjour..., répondit-elle. Je suis... venue m'excuser de vous avoir inquiété.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, l'elfe se jeta sur elle pour l'étreindre, les faisant toutes deux tomber à la renverse.

\- Outch... doucement j'ai... j'ai un peu bu.

Un peu était un euphémisme bien sûr, mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter plus que ça.

\- Pardon, s'excusa la jeune femme en se relevant et en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied. Je suis soulagée de vous voir.

Hawke lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, j'avais juste... besoin d'être seule.

Elle se gratta la tête, gênée.

\- Je voulais aussi vous parler.

\- Entrez, l'invita-t-elle. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé, quelque part...

Elle la suivit à l'intérieur et prit place sur l'une des chaises.

\- C'est bon, ça ne sera pas long, refusa-t-elle.

Elle soupira et se lança, pas très sûre d'elle sur ce coup-là.

\- Je voulais vous dire que vous comptiez pour moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de vous le dire jusqu'à maintenant mais... dernièrement j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était important. De dire aux gens qu'on aime ce qu'on ressent pour eux... Sinon... on finit par le regretter.

Elle dégluti, mal à l'aise. Elle espérait que Merrill ne lui parlerait pas de sa mère.

\- Vous faites partie de mes amis et je ne veux pas vous perdre, d'accord ? Alors je tenais à vous le dire...

\- Vous êtes une amie très importante pour moi aussi, Hawke !

Elle lui sourit et se leva.

\- Pardon de partir si rapidement mais... j'aimerais aussi le dire aux autres.

Elle adressa un petit sourire à son hôte.

\- Je comprends, lui dit-elle.

Merrill la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et, après l'avoir salué, se dirigea vers la sortie du quartier.

Sur le chemin, elle repéra Isabela, la jeune femme se rendant probablement à l'auberge du Pendu.

\- Isabela !, l'appela-t-elle.

La pirate se retourna et la rejoignit à grand pas.

\- Hawke ! Enfin !

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vous nous avez vraiment inquiétés. Ne vous isolez plus comme ça, venez plutôt boire un verre la prochaine fois.

\- Ah... je crois que j'ai assez bu pour l'instant, déclina-t-elle. Mais vous tombez bien je voulais...

Elle marqua une pause et baissa les yeux. Mieux valait qu'elle choisisse bien ses mots avec la jeune femme sinon ça pouvait probablement être mal interprété.

\- Je voulais vous dire que vous êtes une amie à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Vous tous... je veux que vous sachiez que je vous apprécie énormément. Il était temps que je le dise, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Isabela sembla un peu surprise par la déclaration mais se reprit aussi vite.

\- Je vous apprécie aussi, Hawke, roucoula-t-elle. Hm... je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on n'aura pas de nuits torrides ?

Au moins, le message semblait être passé.

\- Non, je regrette je..., commença-t-elle seulement.

La femme pirate sembla attendre une suite qui ne vint pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-elle. Un jour on y viendra.

Son optimisme eu le mérite de tirer un sourire amusé à Hawke qui secoua la tête.

\- Je vais aller... voir Anders, dit-elle. Merci Isabela... je sais que vous êtes passée pendant que je... Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir reçu, j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule.

\- Ne vous excusez pas pour ça, mais voir du monde ça peut aider parfois, surtout quand on passe un bon moment.

Hawke leva les yeux au ciel et salua la pirate avant de quitter la Basseville et de rejoindre Sombrerue.

Elle marcha lentement vers la clinique, en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'aller voir Anders. Qu'allait-elle lui dire alors qu'elle l'avait presque évité avant tout ça ? Elle savait qu'elle était impardonnable après ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à passer au-dessus.

Quand elle passa la porte, Anders vint immédiatement vers elle avec un air inquiet et elle s'en voulu.

\- Je suis vraiment soulagé de vous voir, l'accueillit-il.

Il amorça un geste pour la prendre contre lui et se ravisa. De son côté, elle hésita également, fini par s'approcher de lui et posa une main sur son torse. Ce geste sembla le décider et il passa ses bras autour d'elle, l'étreignant fermement.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Anders...

Il ne répondit rien et elle enfouit son visage contre son épaule.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça..., murmura-t-elle.

\- Je sais, dit-il, c'est mieux comme ça.

Elle retint un sanglot. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rompre avec Anders, peu de temps après s'être mise avec lui, elle s'était dit que c'était pour le mieux également. Les sentiments qu'elle avait au début prit pour de l'amour s'était avéré être autre chose et elle avait préféré se décider rapidement à clore leur histoire pour éviter qu'ils n'aient à en souffrir par la suite. Elle avait été honnête avec lui, elle savait qu'il avait été blessé mais il avait accepté la situation en lui disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble, il n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il risquait de la blesser, que Justice risquait de lui faire du mal... elle savait qu'il avait peur, elle savait également qu'il était attaché à elle mais elle savait très bien que continuer leur relation aurait mis en péril ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Si elle avait trop tardé à se séparer de lui, il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus eut de possibilité de retour.

Si elle l'avait évité après ça, c'était à cause de la culpabilité et de la peur qu'elle avait eu qu'il le lui reproche. A présent, elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort et elle s'en sentait d'autant plus responsable.

Il la lâcha finalement et elle s'écarta.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait... et maintenant...

Elle inspira profondément et expira lentement.

\- Même lorsqu'on était ensemble... je ne vous l'ai jamais dit... Je vous aime Anders...

\- Comme un ami, compléta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, triste à l'idée de lui faire du mal à nouveau et déposa un baisé sur sa joue.

\- Merci... de comprendre.

Il secoua la tête et lui sourit.

\- Je vais... vous laisser alors..., dit-elle.

\- Reposez-vous, Hawke, vous en avez besoin, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Oui, je crois aussi, acquiesça-t-elle, à bientôt.

Elle sortit de la clinique et se rendit à la Hauteville en pensant à tout ça. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir ce genre de sentiments pour lui à présent. Ça lui semblait tellement plus simple. Peut-être aussi que le plus simple aurait été de ne jamais avoir pensé qu'elle en avait, aussi. Elle se doutait que ça aurait épargné des peines à son ami mais il était trop tard pour y penser.

Sans perdre de temps, elle se rendit au Fort du Vicomte et alla se présenter devant Aveline avec un sourire désolé.

\- Bon sang, vous nous avez fait une de ses peurs, se fit-elle réprimander.

\- Je m'excuse, assura-t-elle, je sais que j'aurais dû vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter mais... je ne voulais parler à personne.

Aveline lui présenta ensuite ses condoléances et lui parla de son père. Pour le coup, si cela ne soulagea pas Hawke, elle lui en fut tout de même reconnaissante. Parler lui faisait du bien et elle n'avait pas réellement prit le temps de le faire avec les autres. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur laisser le temps d'en parler. C'était mieux ainsi, pensait-elle.

\- Aveline, je vous estime beaucoup et je tiens à vous, lui dit-elle après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle allait voir Fenris.

\- Ne faites pas de bêtises, Hawke, je tiens à vous également.

Elle quitta le Fort et se dirigea vers le manoir que l'elfe s'était accaparé.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle attendit. Elle l'avait gardé pour la fin parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait le plus délicat. Cependant... elle tenait à leur dire à tous à quel point elle pouvait tenir à eux.

Elle pénétra dans la baptise, monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la pièce où Fenris passait le plus clair de son temps.

\- Fenris, l'appela-t-elle.

Il se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers elle.

\- Hawke. Vous êtes sortie, constata-t-il.

\- Oui, je voulais m'excuser pour tout ça.

\- Comment... vous sentez-vous ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ca va, assura-t-elle. Je ne suis pas venue seulement pour m'excuser en réalité. Je voulais aussi vous dire quelque chose.

\- Un verre ?, proposa-t-il.

\- Non, j'ai... déjà eu ma dose pour la journée.

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle était parvenue à faire tout ce chemin et ces détours sans s'effondrer.

\- Ca en fera plus pour moi..., marmonna-t-il. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

\- Vous êtes mon ami, Fenris.

Elle hésita un instant.

\- N'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Je suppose..., répondit-il prudemment.

Elle en fut soulagée.

\- Vous comptez pour moi. Vous tous..., lui annonça-t-elle. Je tenais à vous le dire... à chacun d'entre vous. Parce que je n'en ai jamais pris le temps... et que... c'est important.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Je vous aime tous les six et je ne veux pas vous perdre.

La lumière sembla se faire chez l'elfe.

\- Eh bien... je ne pensais pas le dire un jour mais vous êtes importante pour moi également, Hawke.

Il avait l'air de trouver la situation assez gênante mais ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de stupide, n'est-ce pas ?, l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Bien.

Elle le salua et quitta la demeure pour se rendre enfin chez elle.

En arrivant, elle flatta son chien, remercia Bodahn, Sondal et Orana d'être là. Ensuite de quoi, elle décida qu'il était plus sage pour elle d'aller prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

xXx

A son réveil le lendemain, elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. De nouveau, elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle ne voulait cependant pas non plus rester à broyer du noir et décida finalement que faire du ménage dans l'une des grottes de la Côte escarpée lui changerait certainement les idées. Elle se changea, enfilant son armure, prit son arme et quitta la pièce. Au passage, elle informa les trois autres qu'elle sortait faire un tour du côté de la côte et elle s'en alla.

Sur place, elle pénétra dans la première grotte sur son chemin. Elle savait que quelques araignées s'y terraient assez souvent et elle pensait que c'était l'idéal pour se changer les idées sans prendre trop de risques.

Elle avança à l'intérieur, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et attaqua sans attendre. Elles n'étaient que trois mais elle savait parfaitement que d'autres n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer, aussi se dépêcha-t-elle de se débarrasser de celles-ci.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, deux autres créatures ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition et elle entreprit de les tuer.

Sa tâcha accomplie, elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans la grotte afin d'en trouver d'autres. Elle n'y manqua bien sûr pas et engagea une nouvelle fois le combat elle-même.

Une fois ces dernières achevées, elle décida qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle ne rentre. Elle n'avait pas passé tellement de temps ici, elle n'en avait pas combattu tant que ça mais elle songea que c'était suffisant, qu'elle n'était probablement pas en état d'en faire plus.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie et lorsqu'elle l'emprunta une énorme masse s'abattit sur elle, l'envoyant au sol.

Elle se releva rapidement et dirigea son regard vers le responsable, un Tal-Vashoth. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ça et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire face dans l'immédiat, d'autant plus que la violence du choc et de sa chute lui avait causé une vive douleur au bras. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, espérant qu'il était seul et il se rua sur elle, lance en avant.

Elle esquiva d'un saut sur le côté et repéra son arme, qu'elle avait lâchée lorsqu'elle était tombée, puis plongea pour la saisir. Une fois l'épée en main, elle se mit en position et attendit le nouvel assaut du guerrier.

Elle ne pouvait pas fuir mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le battre dans ces conditions. Elle était désavantagée autant par sa taille que par sa blessure.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur elle, elle esquiva à moitié, touchée au flanc, serra les dents et lui porta un coup dans le dos qui le fit rouler quelques distances plus loin. Elle hésita à prendre ses jambes à son cou mais elle ignorait toujours s'il était seul ou si d'autres l'attendaient en embuscade.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, pourquoi était-elle venue ici seule ?

Finalement, elle se précipita avant qu'il ne se relève et lui asséna un nouveau coup dans le dos, l'envoyant à nouveau au tapis. Elle lui en mit un deuxième, puis un troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'il la balaye d'un coup dans les chevilles. Elle s'écrasa au sol, sur son bras déjà douloureux et il se jeta sur elle, la plaquant sous son poids. Elle se débattit, sans succès, il lui arracha son arme des mains et la leva dans le but de l'abattre sur elle mais elle se saisit de sa dague et lui planta dans la gorge.

Le Tal-Vashoth suffoqua, lâcha l'épée qui tomba avec un grand fracas et s'effondra sur elle. Elle le dégagea avec force et recula, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle souffla finalement et se releva avec quelques difficultés. Ramassa son arme qu'elle remit en place et commença à prendre le chemin du retour, guettant le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect.

L'espace d'un instant elle avait cru qu'elle allait y passer. Et l'espace du même instant, elle s'était dit que ça ne serait pas plus mal.

Elle avait aussitôt saisis la bêtise de cette pensée et avait réussi à s'en sortir de justesse.

Elle arrivait à la fin des côtes quand elle vit arriver les autres en courant. D'abord, elle en fut surprise et quand elle réalisa qu'ils venaient la chercher, elle sourit. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait finalement, réaliser que même si elle avait perdu la quasi-totalité de sa famille, elle avait une autre famille... hétéroclite, certes, mais une famille quand même.

S'ils furent soulagés de la voir vivante, Anders ne manqua pas de la réprimander pour la blessure et de demander des explications.

\- On verra ça en rentrant, lui dit-elle, peu désireuse de rester ici plus longtemps.

Le médecin exigea de l'examiner une fois rentré et elle le laissa faire, sans un mot.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû vous laissez partir, hier soir.

\- Je n'ai pas bu ce matin, signala-t-elle.

\- Alors vous deviez avoir des restes pour avoir la bêtise de vous rendre là-bas seule ! C'est une chance que Bodahn et Orana se soient inquiétés et nous ai prévenu, s'emporta-t-il.

Ainsi donc, ils avaient été les chercher pour leur dire qu'elle était partie seule... elle devait avouer que les voir arriver l'avait soulagé et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de s'être inquiété.

\- Ce n'était pas..., commença-t-elle. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une bêtise. Enfin... je sais que c'est une bêtise que j'ai faite en y allant seule mais... je voulais juste me débarrasser de quelques araignées géantes pour me changer les idées, c'est tout.

\- C'est vraiment tout, insista-t-il.

\- Oui, je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions en y allant.

\- Et une fois là-bas ?, questionna-t-il.

\- ...quand j'ai cru que j'allais y passer... j'ai pensé une seconde que ça ne serait peut-être pas plus mal mais je me suis reprise aussitôt ! Je vais bien, Anders, je vous assure, affirma-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu, fini de s'occuper de la blessure et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait baisser son haut.

\- Hawke, ne recommencez plus ça.

\- Promis.

Elle leur avait assez fait peur comme ça. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle se calme à présent.

\- Venez, dit-il, tout le monde doit vous attendre à présent.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà tous reçu chez moi en même temps jusqu'à présent...

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'imagine que vous savez que ça risque de mal tourner, n'est-ce pas ?, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Avec vous et Fenris sous le même toit ? Dans la même pièce ? Probablement que oui, répondit-elle.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et elle ne manqua pas de subir des remontrances de la part d'Aveline et des remarques de la part des autres. Forcément, aucun d'entre eux n'avait apprécié qu'elle se décide à se rendre sur la côte en solitaire.

Une fois le moment des réprobations passé, ils décidèrent de faire une partie de Grâce perfide. Ils passèrent ainsi la moitié de la journée à enchaîner les parties et finirent par tous rentrer.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Quand la jeune elfe était venu le prévenir du départ de Hawke pour les côtes, seule. Il s'était précipité avec les autres. Il avait également suivis tout le monde chez la jeune femme mais il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ?

Puis il avait quitté la demeure, discrètement, sans lui avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Lâchement.

Il n'avait pas su répondre correctement à sa déclaration, il avait tenté l'humour, comme d'habitude, alors qu'elle avait besoin de sincérité et il n'avait pas pipé mot quand elle lui avait demandé de lui dire de laissé tomber.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Lui-même avait des doutes sur la réponse. Peut-être qu'il le voulait, peut-être qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial entre eux.

Il secoua la tête et reprit son écriture. Il avait déjà Bianca, même si leur relation n'était à présent qu'épistolaire. Et occasionnel. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'écrire trop régulièrement, risquant que le mari de celle-ci ou même sa famille ne découvrent qu'ils continuaient à se fréquenter. On le tuerait pour ça. Ou en tout cas on essayerait.

Il froissa sa feuille, il ne pouvait pas écrire une lettre à la naine dans ces conditions. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Hawke et son aveu de la tête.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Que voulait-il faire ? Il fallait sérieusement qu'il y réfléchisse mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler que la jeune femme avait beaucoup bu ce jour-là et qu'alors, peut-être...

Il secoua à nouveau la tête et se leva. Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'elle était intéressée par le mage. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils se séparent ? Avait-il réussi à la convaincre qu'il était dangereux pour elle, ou ne lui apporterait rien de bon ? Ou avait-il lui-même prit son courage à deux mains pour la laissé tomber ?

Peu importait la réponse en réalité, il tentait juste de se focaliser sur autre chose. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir apporter quoi que ce soit à Hawke, il n'était pas certain d'être celui qu'il lui fallait.

xXx

Il finit par moins y penser, à défaut de ne plus y penser du tout. A présent, l'événement avait eu lieu plus d'une semaine plus tôt et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à en parler avec elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas évité. Loin de là. Elle était plus ou moins redevenue la Hawke qu'il avait rencontré trois ans plus tôt. Cependant, elle semblait à présent éviter de filtrer avec lui. Elle s'était par contre mise à jouer à cela avec la pirate et il ignorait encore comment il devait y réagir.

Il n'y eu qu'un moment où elle raconta quelque chose qui lui fit réaliser que l'alcool n'avait probablement fait que lui donner le courage de se déclarer mais il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait réalisé qu'il l'avait entendu.

Le soir même, il la retrouva au comptoir de l'auberge du Pendu où elle faisait visiblement un concours de boisson avec Rivaini. La pirate semblait l'encourager à en boire plus, aussi se décida-t-il à la stopper.

\- Hawke, l'interpella-t-il.

\- Varric..., dit-elle sans se retourner. Un verre ? Un verre pour Varric !

Il fit signe au barman de ne pas le servir et attrapa la jeune femme par le bras.

\- De toute évidence, vous avez assez bu pour ce soir... une fois de plus, remarqua-t-il.

\- Quelle pers... perspi... pff.

Elle descendit du tabouret tandis que la pirate semblait décidé à la retenir.

\- Allez Varric, joignez-vous à nous plutôt.

\- Non, refusa-t-il avec fermeté.

Curieusement, il était agacé par la situation. Plus encore par l'état de Hawke. Pourquoi tenait-elle à ce point à faire n'importe quoi ?

Une fois de plus, il l'entraîna dans sa chambre et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça, Hawke ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'allongea.

\- J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. C'était... Ça n'allait pas trop alors je suis venue ici, je voulais... parler.

Elle haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai parlé avec Isabela, elle m'a proposé un verre, on a un peu bu et puis... je suppose qu'on a fait une bêtise ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Votre concours de beuverie ? Oui, confirma-t-il.

\- J'ai perdu de toute façon...

Elle avait beau tenir l'alcool, elle était loin d'égaliser la pirate visiblement.

\- Reposez-vous, soupira-t-il.

Elle s'installa correctement, lui tourna le dos et il s'assit au bord du lit. Il hésita un moment et fini par mettre une main sur son épaule.

\- Hawke, si vous avez besoin de parler...

\- ... comment suis-je censée cesser de vous aimer si vous vous comportez ainsi ? Si vous vous montrez toujours aussi gentil avec moi, si vous me soutenez autant et si vous êtes aussi doux lorsque vous me parlez ou me touchez ?

Il en demeura mué de surprise durant un instant, puis il la fit se tourner vers lui et ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle baissa les yeux, probablement blessée par son silence et il se pencha sur elle.

Aussitôt que ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son amie, il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi, lui aussi. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et intensifia le baiser. Lorsqu'ils le rompirent enfin, il la serra contre lui.

Elle ne le lâcha pas non plus.

\- Varric... vous... êtes sûr de vous ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, mentit-il.

Quand il sentit qu'elle relâchait son étreinte, il s'écarta pour remarquer qu'elle s'était assoupie. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'observa.

Il n'avait pas réfléchis en agissant ainsi et il n'était pas sûr de son coup. Cependant, il réalisa bien vite qu'il ne regrettait pas une seconde son acte. Il dirigea son regard vers le plafond et ferma les yeux. Sa main chercha, et trouva, celle de la jeune femme et il la serra doucement.

C'était peut-être tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour surmonter la situation finalement. Il voulait la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait et il sentait que ça pouvait s'avérer bénéfique pour lui également.

xXx

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Hawke n'était plus là. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa qu'il avait imaginé tout ça et que rien n'avait changé. Cependant, en se redressant, il remarqua qu'elle était simplement installée à son bureau, tête entre les mains et qu'elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il était réveillé.

Il se leva, s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne releva pas la tête, se contentant d'émettre un petit soupir.

\- Hawke ? Tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se décide à se tourner vers lui et l'enlacer. Il la serra contre lui en retour.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle.

Il se contenta de l'étreindre un peu plus, sans ajouter un mot.

xXx

Les jours suivants, Hawke les passa à la taverne avec lui. Elle semblait vouloir éviter sa demeure à tout prix et, s'il ne se passait rien entre eux, le fait d'être auprès de lui semblait lui faire du bien. Il devait également avouer que la présence de la jeune femme était agréable. Ils se contentaient donc de dormir l'un contre l'autre et parfois de discuter avant de s'assoupir.

Bien entendu, cela n'échappa pas à la pirate qui vint gentiment leur faire remarquer que, finalement, ils allaient plutôt vite en besogne. Hawke se contenta de répondre que si elle était si jalouse, elle viendrait donc occuper son lit à elle... en tout bien tout honneur, se sentit-elle obligé d'ajouter.

Elle parvint donc à convaincre Rivaini de garder cela pour elle et celle-ci s'amusa à leur faire des sous-entendus salaces auxquels aucun des deux ne répondit.

xXx

Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard, bien après que Hawke se soit décidée à regagner sa résidence que celle-ci commença à se confier réellement à Varric.

D'abord, elle lui avoua faire régulièrement des cauchemars à propos de ce qui était arrivé à sa mère.

Puis elle reconnut finalement être plus affectée qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. Elle se laissa allée à pleurer et il la consola longuement. Elle lui parla également de ses craintes. Celle de les perdre, de ne pas être à la hauteur pour les protéger ou d'échouer à les comprendre.

Et pour finir, elle lui révéla sa condition de mage.

Ce dernier fait mit bien plus de temps à arriver, quelques années en fait. Il savait qu'elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de lui en parler, mais elle revenait toujours sur sa décision et finissait par lui parler d'autre chose. Quand elle le lui dit finalement, il ne put s'empêcher d'y réagir.

\- Par le Créateur, Hawke ! Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous jamais dit jusqu'à présent ?

Elle demeura silencieuse, longtemps. Trop longtemps peut-être. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et lui prit la main. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre les enjeux, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre la situation des mages. Après tout, il n'en était pas un... et étant un nain, cela lui échappait totalement mais il savait surtout qu'actuellement, ce secret pesait trop lourd sur les épaules déjà fragilisés de la jeune femme et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas dit plus tôt. Au moins à lui.

\- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Non, ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

\- Vous voulez... une histoire ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Si vous y êtes disposée seulement.

Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs un peu avant la naissance des jumeaux. Qu'elle ne les avait pas acceptés et qu'elle avait préféré devenir une guerrière pour cacher ses talents. Elle lui expliqua également qu'elle pensait que ces dernières années, son manque d'utilisation de la magie l'avait rendu quelque peu instable et qu'elle ignorait pour combien de temps encore elle pourrait se retenir.

Il lui fallut argumenter longuement avant qu'elle ne finisse par accepter de se décharger de tout ça. D'une part en le confiant également aux autres, d'autre part en voyant avec Daisy et Blondie pour avoir de l'aider afin de reprendre le contrôle.

Quand elle finit par se faire à l'idée, elle convia de nouveau tout le petit groupe à sa demeure pour leur dire ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Si Aveline fut surprise, elle n'en demeura pas moins compréhensive. Fenris sembla curieusement bien accepté la nouvelle. Merrill sembla enchantée tout en ne comprenant pas les raisons de ce secret. Isabela n'eut pas l'air d'en tenir rigueur à Hawke.

Finalement, seul Anders sembla mal accuser le coup. Il se contint devant les autres mais, une fois ceux-ci partis, Varric l'entendit reprocher à Hawke de lui avoir caché sa véritable nature.

Il hésita, s'apprêta à intervenir mais la jeune femme se contenta de répondre au mage que chacun vivait les choses à sa façon. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire savoir à tous mais qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. Il sembla se radoucir légèrement à ce fait mais lui fit savoir qu'il désapprouvait sa décision.

\- Ca ne change rien, Anders. Je soutiendrais les mages. Et c'est triste à dire mais... je pense qu'en tant que guerrière, j'aurais plus de poids.

Il abdiqua, la salua et quitta l'endroit.

\- Je me doutais un peu qu'Anders ne comprendrait pas..., lui dit-elle.

\- Blondie est très attaché à l'idée que les mages soient libres de vivre sans se cacher. Alors il est compréhensible qu'il l'ait prit aussi mal, soupira-t-il. Cependant, je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui.

\- Je sais.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur relation, ce fut lui qui resta auprès d'elle.

xXx

L'année suivante se passa sans événement particulièrement notable. Cependant l'année d'après vit exploser la Chantrie et Hawke perdre pied de nouveau.

La première raison fut l'acte d'Anders. Elle était visiblement loin de s'être attendu à ça et Varric comprit tout de suite qu'elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pu arrêter le mage. Ou le comprendre assez pour l'aider autrement.

La seconde, se fut Orsino qui se changea en monstre. Il avait remarqué le regard effaré et déboussolé de la jeune femme mais avait dû attendre la fin de tout ceci avant de pouvoir en discuter avec elle.

Et la troisième et dernière fut Meredith. Lui-même en avait pris un coup en la découvrant sous l'emprise du lyrium rouge. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la réaction de la brune. Elle s'était battue avec hargne et désespoir jusqu'à ce que le Chevalier-Capitaine ne soit totalement vaincu. Cela fait, elle n'avait pas attendu ses camarades pour quitter le terrain et s'était retranché chez elle où Varric l'avait rejoint un peu plus tard après avoir échangé avec les autres.

Il la retrouva assise à même le sol, devant la cheminée, les genoux ramené contre sa poitrine et fixant les flammes.

Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et la regarda, attendant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

\- Est-ce que ça se finira un jour ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout ça. Depuis que je suis arrivée à Kirkwall, il est arrivé toute sorte de chose... j'ai l'impression d'avoir porté malheur à cette ville. Je n'ai pas pu protéger ma soeur, ma mère non plus... je n'ai pas su comprendre à quel point Anders était désespéré, pas plus que je n'ai compris à quel point Orsino l'était également... et Meredith...

Elle avait cité cette dernière d'un ton amer.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que vous y soyez réellement pour quelque chose, Hawke. Au contraire, vous avez permis d'éviter le pire.

\- Eviter le pire ? Cette ville a été mise à feu et à sang au moins deux fois depuis que je suis ici.

Elle soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. A présent il est certain qu'une guerre entre Mages et Templiers va éclater... j'espère que ça ne se propagera pas mais... je ne suis pas très optimiste sur ce coup-ci. Varric, je pense qu'Anders ne mesure pas la portée de ce qui va suivre, dit-elle.

\- Et vous si ?, demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

\- Je pense au contraire que Blondie sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, ou en tout cas qu'il sait ce qu'il a fait.

\- J'aurais dû prévoir que quelque chose finirait par mal tourner, depuis le début de l'année il n'est plus le même. Et Justice...

\- Justice n'a jamais été particulièrement..., dit-il. Enfin, depuis qu'on le connait en tout cas.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, soupira-t-elle.

A dire vrai, il ne savait pas tellement quoi en penser non plus. Il en voulait quelque peu au mage pour ce qu'il avait fait mais il commençait à comprendre la situation des Mages.

xXx

Les jours suivants, il ne vit que très peu la jeune femme. Elle semblait ne jamais être présente lorsqu'il se rendait chez elle.

Elle venait cependant le rejoindre à l'auberge le soir et passait une partie de la soirée avec lui. Elle ne parla pas de ce qu'elle faisait durant son absence, pas plus qu'elle ne reparla des événements survenus plus tôt. Elle se contenta de lui annoncer qu'elle comptait quitter Kirkwall.

Il ne tenta pas de la faire changer d'avis. Pas plus qu'il ne tenta de la retenir. Il se borna à lui demander de faire attention.

Elle ne lui expliqua les raisons de son départ que la veille de celui-ci. Elle avait l'intention d'accompagner Anders pour l'aider à libérer les Cercles, elle pensait également tenter de trouver une solution plus durable qu'une rébellion.

xXx

Le lendemain, elle le quitta sur un simple baiser et il la regarda s'éloigner aux côtés d'Anders. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision qu'il réalisa qu'elle était vraiment partis. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant bien longtemps, mais combien de temps ? Il pouvait toujours lui écrire. A elle aussi...

Ne venait-il pas pour la deuxième fois de faire la même bêtise ?

Il refusait d'y penser. Il retourna à l'auberge, il devait terminer le récit de leurs aventures... il avait déjà le titre "Récit d'un Héraut ».

 _A suivre_


	2. Partie 2

Durant quatre ans, ils n'avaient pu qu'échanger des lettres.

Régulièrement, Hawke lui envoyait des missives, lui racontant ce qu'il se passait, où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle pensait faire ensuite.

Il savait ainsi qu'elle avait pris un chemin différent d'Anders seulement quelques mois plus tôt, conseillant apparemment à celui-ci de quitter les Marches Libres. De son côté, elle disait être sur quelque chose concernant les Gardes des Ombres et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter. Il avait pu constater lui aussi que quelque chose se passait.

Pendant l'absence de Hawke, il s'était établis chez elle où il s'était chargé du Mabari, ou plutôt avait fait quelques parties avec lui. Une femme était ensuite venue, visiblement à la recherche de son amie et il avait raconté l'histoire. Tel qu'il l'avait écrite dans Récit d'un Héraut. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait tut. Sa relation avec elle par exemple, sa condition de mage et quelques autres détails.

La femme était repartis pour mieux revenir à la charge plus tard et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans de nouvelles aventures.

L'Inquisition était à présent établie à Fort-Céleste depuis peu lorsque Hawke s'y présenta. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la prévenir au sujet de Coryphéus et elle avait aussi vite prit le chemin de leur QG.

Il s'y était attendu, aussi avait-il patienté à l'entrée, guettant l'arrivée de la femme. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il eut du mal à la reconnaître. Premièrement, elle avait coupé ses cheveux, deuxièmement, elle semblait plus assurée et pour finir, elle avait visiblement prit le parti d'assumer le fait d'être une mage. Il n'aurait su dire à ce moment s'il en était soulagé ou non. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'elle était vivante et de retour auprès de lui.

\- Varric, le salua-t-elle avait un grand sourire.

\- Megan, souffla-t-il.

Elle franchit la distance présente entre eux et l'étreignit.

\- Tu m'as... terriblement manqué, dit-elle.

Il lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je peux en dire autant.

Elle le lâcha finalement.

\- Nous avons du pain sur la planche..., reprit-elle d'un air sérieux, autant nous y mettre dès à présent. Où se trouve-t-elle ?

\- Suis-moi.

L'espace d'un instant, il fut déçu. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup changé ces dernières années et il se demanda si cela aurait un impact sur leur relation.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Il la conduisit à l'intérieur puis sur les remparts et lui demanda de patienter le temps de prévenir l'Inquisitrice. Il revint finalement avec elle quelques minutes plus tard et elle se présenta.

L'Inquisitrice, dont Varric n'avait pas manqué de lui parler, se trouvait être une jeune femme de noble lignage apparemment destinée à une vie de templier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Egalement qu'elle était très curieuse et un chouia hautaine.

Elle répondit à ses questions aux sujets de Coryphéus et quand elles en vinrent à Anders, elle ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Anders et moi ?

\- Oui, dans Récit d'un Héraut, Varric écrit que vous êtes partie à ses côtés, signala l'Inquisitrice.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers le nain, comment avait-il présenté les choses ? Son air innocent lui fit froncer les sourcils. Bon... il ne voulait pas que ça se sache à propos d'eux, aussi décida-t-elle de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Sa réaction pouvait passer pour autre chose après tout... la jeune femme pouvait très bien penser qu'elle n'acceptait pas qu'il parle d'eux.

\- J'espère qu'il est passé sur les détails intimes... mais ça expliquerait les questions déplacés qu'il a posé à Anders..., dit-elle.

\- Oh, il ne vous a pas épargné ça, répondit sincèrement la rousse. J'ai presque été mal à l'aise de lire ce passage.

\- Varric...

\- Je pense que je vais aller à la taverne, tenir compagnie à Cole, décréta-t-il.

\- Enfuis-toi espèce de lâche..., marmonna-t-elle.

Elle remarqua bien vite que la jeune femme la fixait du regard.

\- Un problème, Inquisitrice ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes contrariée, remarqua-t-elle.

\- C'est exact, personne n'a besoin de savoir comment se passe les détails de ma relation.

"De ma fausse relation", songea-t-elle.

\- C'était très instructif comme lecture, ça m'a même donné des idées.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu raconter dans ce livre ?

\- Revenons-en à ce qui m'amène, soupira-t-elle, vous avez rencontré Coryphéus.

\- Oui, un homme charmant, j'ai même cru tomber amoureuse.

Elle se moquait d'elle... assurément ça ne pouvait pas être sincère et pourtant elle disait ça avec une horrible honnêteté.

\- Euh... très bien, nous devons l'arrêter, bien sûr ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien entendu, confirma la rousse, c'était une blague.

Heureusement qu'elle le précisait parce qu'elle avait eu un doute.

Elles discutèrent ensuite de leurs connaissances respectives de ce qu'il se passait et de ce qui devait être fait et elles décidèrent de rejoindre le Garde des Ombres Stroud.

xXx

La suite des événements ne la rassura pas. Coryphéus avait de la ressource et elle commençait à se demander s'ils seraient suffisamment pour l'arrêter. Ils étaient peut-être parvenu à bousculer ses plans, peut-être l'affaiblir quelques peu mais ils leur resté encore fort à faire pour en venir à bout.

Elle parla à Varric de sa décision de gagner Weisshaupt pour enquêter sur ce qu'il s'y passait.

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir t'y rendre ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un y aille et s'en occupe, non ?, répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, on ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Et tu as un grand talent pour te mettre dans des situations dangereuses.

Elle l'embrassa. Elle savait qu'il avait raison sur ce dernier point mais elle pensait qu'elle devait s'en occuper malgré tout. Ne serait-ce parce que Stroud avait été abandonné dans l'Immatériel et ne pouvait donc pas le faire lui-même.

\- Hawke...

\- Je serais prudente et je reviendrais quand ça sera terminé.

Il n'insista pas plus et elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle ignorait pour combien de temps elle en aurait à Weisshaupt mais elle doutait d'en avoir pour bien longtemps.

Elle partit le surlendemain.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Une fois de plus, il l'avait regardé partir sans la retenir. Cependant, ça lui parut différent. Elle n'avait passé que quelques jours auprès de lui, ça n'était pas suffisant.

Pas suffisant pour effacer ces dernières années. Il avait presque l'impression de la faire fuir une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas profité de sa présence, tout comme il n'avait pas profité à l'époque. Il se bornait à agir comme un ami, rien de plus.

Il commençait à regretter. Quatre ans auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait laissé partir, il s'était dit que c'était pour le mieux. A présent qu'il s'en séparait de nouveau, il ressentait un pincement au coeur et se demandait s'ils finiraient par réussir à avoir une vraie relation. Mis à part ce soir-là, il n'avait pas à nouveau fait le premier pas. Il l'avait laissé venir à lui. Peut-être s'était-elle lassée de s'être attachée à quelqu'un qui devait lui sembler indifférent ? Il était encore indécis sur ses sentiments, ou il voulait croire qu'il l'était.

La vérité, c'était qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais ne parvenait pas pour autant à faire une croix sur Bianca. Il connaissait la naine depuis si longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir passer à autre chose. Qu'en était-il à présent ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait à nouveau, il songeait qu'il devait changer les choses. Les faire évoluer.

xXx

Hawke était partie depuis trois mois et ça en faisait deux qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Il essayait de resté calme mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. On avait bien vu la femme pénétrer le fort mais on n'avait vu personne en sortir depuis. Il avait beau se débrouiller pour avoir des informations, on ignorait toujours ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisi Bianca pour débarquer afin de le voir. Elle avait apparemment découvert que quelqu'un avait révélé l'emplacement du lyrium rouge à Coryphéus. Dès le moment où elle lui annonça les faits, il comprit qu'elle avait gaffé. Il ne dit rien. Il la suivit, accompagné de l'Inquisitrice et ils reprirent possessions des lieux.

L'humaine accusa Bianca d'être la responsable, ou plutôt fit remarquer qu'elle s'était trahis elle-même et pour une fois il ne prit pas sa défense. La naine se chercha des excuses, probablement, disant qu'elle avait voulu aider à étudier le lyrium et quand elle parla de Larius, il comprit à quel moment Hawke et lui avait merdé.

Il n'écouta pas la suite, il se contenta de quitter les lieux et de regagner Fort-Céleste. Il savait qu'elle avait cru bien faire, ou en tout cas il le pensait, mais il restait persuadé qu'elle aurait dû rester en dehors de ça.

Elle savait qu'il risquait sa peau s'il la voyait et s'il ne pouvait nier être heureux de l'avoir revu, il commença à réaliser que tout ça ne valait pas la peine. Bianca semblait être passée à autre chose et il était temps qu'il fasse de même. Pire, il mettait probablement Hawke dans une situation inconfortable, même s'il ne pensait pas qu'elle était au courant.

A son retour à Fort-Céleste, Dyna vint le trouver, un petit sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu sourire et, sur le coup, il pensa être en train de l'imaginer.

\- Inquisitrice, la salua-t-il avec prudence.

Il était curieusement peu rassuré.

\- Varric Tethras, répondit-elle sans se débarrasser de son expression actuelle.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez des réponses...

\- En effet, confirma-t-elle, et je commence : Depuis combien de temps vous et Bianca...?

\- Nous sommes ensembles ? Nous... ne le sommes pas vraiment. Un continent nous sépare, nous ne faisons que correspondre par courrier depuis plusieurs années. Depuis qu'elle s'est mariée en fait. Pour répondre à votre question... ça fait quinze ans.

\- Quinze ans ?, répéta-t-elle avec surprise.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Elle est mariée alors ?

\- Oui. Ses parents lui ont trouvé le mari parfait... d'après leurs critères.

\- Oh... ça a dû être dur.

\- Ses parents ne m'aiment guère, je n'aurais de toute manière pas pu espérer l'épouser un jour, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est triste... Est-ce que Megan Hawke est au courant de ça ?, interrogea-t-elle avec une expression innocente.

Il croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

\- Non.

\- Oh oh, fit-elle. Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la fixa en silence, sans répondre.

\- Inutile d'essayer de le cacher, je suis très forte en devinettes !, se vanta-t-elle. Puis... vous n'étiez pas des plus discrets non plus. Elle a dormit dans votre chambre, elle vous jetait régulièrement des regards, elle vous a aussi tenu la main tout le temps que nous avons passé dans l'Immatériel ! Vous marchiez peut-être derrière mais je vois tout, j'ai des yeux dans le dos.

En temps normal, elle se montrait sarcastique et il s'en amusait mais lorsqu'elle passait en mode perspicacité, il avait du mal à le supporter. Surtout en étant la cible.

\- Ou alors c'est à sens unique ?, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Non... vous aussi vous la dévorez du regard, mais j'ai eu l'impression que vous ne vouliez pas l'admettre, je me trompe ? Ahah.

Elle s'installa sur la table et croisa les jambes.

\- Je sais, je suis désagréable, on me le dit souvent mais passons. Je... m'excuse d'avance pour ma sincérité, je suppose. Votre Bianca... elle semble bien vivre sa vie de femme mariée, non ? Ou en tout cas je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle vous courrait après. Par contre vous et Hawke, vous vous tournez autour et ça crève les yeux, sauf à vous deux apparemment... Je voudrais vous aider mais... je n'ai pas l'âme d'une entremetteuse mais je peux essayer. Oh je sais ! Je vais demander à Cole, il ne m'aime pas trop mais vous il vous adore alors il acceptera sûrement de faire quelque chose et...

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, l'interrompit-il.

\- Ah bon ?, répondit-elle avec étonnement.

Elle avait touché où ça faisait mal mais elle avait raison. Bianca était définitivement passée à autre chose. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis son mariage et à présent qu'il l'avait revu, elle avait beau avoir parlé du passé, il n'avait pas sentis la même chose qu'il ressentait avant. Il était temps qu'il revienne à la réalité et cesse de se voiler la face. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir une relation avec la naine et il avait Hawke...

\- Hawke et moi... nous sommes déjà ensemble.

\- Vraiment ? Alors Hawke et Bianca ? Eh bien... si je m'attendais à ça. Peut-être que vous devriez faire un choix avant de les blesser toutes les deux... ou d'en blesser une en particulier.

Elle fit un grand sourire moqueur, il soupira et elle se décida finalement à quitter la table.

\- J'arrête... pour cette fois, prévint-elle. Je ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon, je ne pense pas avoir déjà aimé et puis... c'est trop d'ennuis pour moi. J'en ai déjà suffisamment avec l'Inquisition, je ne vais pas en plus me rajouter des déboires sentimentaux sur les épaules. En plus, si vous êtes déjà pris, ça n'est pas intéressant.

\- Inquisitrice...

\- Je plaisante, signala-t-elle. Ecoutez. Très sincèrement, je ne comprends pas. Peut-être un jour mais le plus tard possible alors. Pour vous... eh bien, la vie continue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Inquisitrice !, l'interpella-t-on.

\- Oh... je file, on va probablement me passer un savon pour avoir autant traîné ! En plus je ne les ai pas prévenus que j'allais faire un tour. Ahah.

Elle s'échappa par la sortie mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Faire un choix ? Choisir Hawke... Il ne savait même pas comment elle allait. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle, ni directement de sa part, ni par les personnes qu'il avait mandaté pour l'informer d'un quelconque mouvement à la forteresse. S'il devait la perdre maintenant... il frissonna. Il releva la tête et regarda la porte, comme s'il espérait la voir passer celle-ci mais il ne vit que l'Inquisitrice revenir.

Il allait lui écrire à nouveau... peut-être que celle-ci lui parviendrait.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Elle avait passé un mois entier à Weisshaupt et elle était bien contente d'en être repartie. La situation là-bas été catastrophique à son arrivée mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'était plus lors de son départ. En réalité, elle avait fait son maximum mais les tensions et les conflits étaient si oppressants qu'elle avait décidé de renoncer. De toute manière, n'étant pas Garde des Ombres elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas tellement faire plus pour eux. Ils devaient se relever par eux-mêmes, elle n'avait pu que leur donner un coup de pouce.

Elle n'avait pas pu contacter Varric depuis son arrivée là-bas et en sortant, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire. Elle n'avait reçu aucune missive de sa part et, ayant décidée de se diriger directement vers Fort-Céleste, elle avait songé que le mieux à faire était de s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible.

Elle avait donc marché, en réduisant au maximum les pauses afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Elle était seule, se devait donc d'être méfiante et de faire attention aux éventuels créatures ou ennemis qu'elle pouvait croiser. Quand elle devait faire une prendre du repos, elle se débrouillait toujours pour dénicher une taverne ou, à défaut, compter sur la compassion d'un habitant pour avoir le droit d'emprunter un peu de place.

Elle les payait, bien sûr. Elle donnait une bonne petite somme pour une nuit de répit ou un repas chaud. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait eu la chance de bien s'en sortir. Personne n'avait posé de question sur qui elle était ou d'où elle venait et encore moins où elle se rendait. Ca l'arrangeait bien.

Par chance, elle ne croisait que peu d'hostilité et finalement les seuls accrocs qu'elle eut fut avec des bêtes plutôt costauds qu'elle put terrasser surtout grâce à son endurance. Au prix de beaucoup d'effort et de pas mal de blessures. Elle estimait cependant bien s'en sortir quand elle voyait la force et la constitution de ces monstres.

xXx

Elle n'était plus très loin, lui semblait-il, quand elle croisa une archère se débattant avec des bandits. La femme semblait quelque peu submerger par le nombre, aussi décida-t-elle de lui prêter main forte.

Une partie des bandits changea de cible lorsqu'elle s'en mêla, laissant la naine dans une position plus pratique pour décocher ses flèches. Elle se concentra sur ses propres adversaires. Ils étaient trois contre sa camarade et cinq contre elle.

"Quatre", se corrigea-t-elle en abattant l'un d'eux.

Elle se débarrassa des autres et s'approcha de la femme.

\- Vous allez bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je vous remercie, c'est en partie grâce à vous, lui répondit la naine.

\- Vous êtes plutôt douée, je suis venue aider parce que je vous ai vu, vous vous seriez tout aussi bien débrouiller sans moi.

\- Probablement, admit-elle.

\- Je m'appelle Hawke, Megan Hawke, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Hawke comme le Héraut de Kirkwall ?, la questionna-t-elle. Eh bien ! Je suis Bianca, enchantée.

\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça...

Bianca... son coeur rata un battement. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

\- Varric m'a parlé de vous dans ses lettres, et j'ai aussi lu Récit d'un Héraut, j'étais plutôt curieuse.

\- Il vous a parlé de moi ?, releva-t-elle avec surprise.

\- Vous êtes sa meilleure amie, quoi de plus naturel ? Je m'attendais à autre chose cependant, vous êtes loin de la description qu'il fait de vous dans son livre.

\- Ah... ça... un goret, hein ?, soupira-t-elle. Déjà à Kirkwall quand il racontait ses histoires à mon sujet il me présentait comme ça... J'ai failli complexer.

Oh oui elle aurait pu complexer mais il s'était bien rattrapé lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question. Et puis elle devait admettre que c'était plus rassurant comme ça, qu'il ne la décrive pas vraiment tel qu'elle était.

\- Il aime beaucoup exagérer dans ce qu'il raconte, c'est ce qui fait de lui un bon conteur, si tout était scrupuleusement vrai, ça ne serait plus aussi intéressant, je pense, lui dit la femme.

\- Oui, je suis plutôt d'accord, approuva-t-elle. Vous partez de Fort-Céleste ?

\- Non, nous sommes allés dans un ancien thaig nain, on devait régler une affaire et j'avais besoin d'un coup de main. Je n'aurais pas pu y aller seule. J'ai rencontré l'Inquisitrice également, elle a l'air d'avoir un drôle de caractère. Vous vous y rendez ?

\- Elle l'a, assurément..., confirma-t-elle. Oui, je dois... leur faire un rapport sur ce qui est arrivé. Et je compte bien leur donner un coup de main pour le reste.

\- Je vois... mais vous n'allez pas dans la bonne direction alors, lui signala-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fort-Céleste, c'est par-là, lui indiqua-t-elle en pointant le doigt dans la bonne direction.

Hawke en demeura muette un instant. Elle allait trop vers le sud bon... ce n'était pas un drame non plus, elle aurait fini par s'en rendre compte au bout d'un moment.

Elle se frappa le front.

\- Merci, je... je crois que je ne fais pas assez attention où je vais.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, la rassura-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant et se lança finalement.

\- Bianca... je peux vous poser une question ? ... une autre que celle-ci je veux dire.

Typiquement le genre de blague qu'elle avait l'habitude de subir, elle préféra anticiper.

\- Une question ? A propos de quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- A propos de Varric. Et de vous.

\- Oh, alors je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous répondre mais allez-y, l'invita-t-elle.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous ?

\- Hm... Un peu plus d'une quinzaine d'années je dirais. Il avait besoin d'une personne avec des talents pour la mécanique et il m'a trouvé, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Vous et lui, vous êtes ensemble, non ? Son arbalète..., commença-t-elle.

\- Non, vous faites erreur. Pour son arbalète, oui, c'est mon nom, vous vous posez probablement également la question alors je vous y réponds tout de suite, oui, j'ai créé Bianca. Mais Varric et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Plus maintenant.

\- Plus maintenant ?, questionna-t-elle.

\- Plus maintenant, confirma-t-elle. Notre histoire appartient au passé à présent. Je me suis mariée et... ça n'a jamais rien donné de vraiment bon nous deux. Nous nous y sommes mal prit et ça n'a pas abouti alors je me suis faite une raison. Mon mari... ça se passe bien avec lui. Pour être honnête, Varric et moi ne devrions même pas être en contact, si mes parents l'apprenaient, ils enverraient sûrement des assassins pour lui arracher la tête.

\- Oh... je vois.

La femme avait visiblement tiré un trait sur le passé mais... qu'en était-il du nain ? Elle doutait qu'il soit passé à autre chose, curieusement.

\- Vous avez d'autres questions ?, la relança-t-elle.

\- Euh... non. Non, je n'ai pas d'autres questions.

\- Bien, alors faites attention à vous.

\- Oui, vous aussi.

Elle s'éloigna de la naine de quelques pas lorsque celle-ci la rappela.

\- Héraut... ce que je vais dire est peut-être déplacé mais je vais vous donner le même avertissement qu'à l'Inquisitrice: s'il arrive quelque chose à Varric... je me chargerais personnellement de vous le faire regretter.

Le visage de la brune s'assombrit puis elle se tourna vers la femme à la capuche.

\- Ne faites pas de menaces que vous ne pourrez pas tenir, prévint-elle. Car je ne laisserais rien arriver à Varric, même si je dois en payer le prix.

\- Alors je pense qu'on s'est entendu.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit sa route.

Il était évident que le nain avait toujours une liaison avec Bianca, évident qu'ils avaient continué à correspondre. A se voir peut-être. Peut-être plus. Elle préféra ne pas y songer et chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Elle ne devait pas se laisser parasiter ainsi, après tout, elle s'y était attendue. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il la fréquentait toujours, ça ne devait pas la surprendre.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'aux remparts du fort où elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda longuement les murs avant de se décider à rentrer. Elle voulait... Que voulait-elle à présent ?

Elle franchit le seuil et monta les escaliers, elle grimpa les suivants également et pénétra l'enceinte du bâtiment avec l'intention de se présenter directement à l'un ou l'autre des conseillers de l'Inquisitrice quand elle sentit qu'on la retenait.

Elle se tourna brusquement, prête à se défendre quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Varric. Une partie d'elle-même fut soulagée, l'autre partie se demanda si elle devait lui parler de la rencontre avec Bianca...

\- Megan.

En dix ans qu'elle le connaissait, ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Elle dégagea son bras, s'approcha et l'enlaça. A ce moment, elle ne voulait qu'une chose... être seule avec lui.

Elle ne savait pas s'il avait la même idée qu'elle mais il la conduisit à sa chambre où ils s'enfermèrent.

xXx

Allongés sur le lit, la tête posée sur le torse du nain, elle se dit que tout était pour le mieux. Elle se sentait bien, détendue et reposée.

\- Tu es réveillée ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

Il posa une main sur sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Varric ?

\- Toi, moi, nous avons changés, répondit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Elle hésita, un bon moment et fini par se décider.

\- J'ai vu Bianca...

\- Tu vois Bianca tous les jours où nous nous voyons, Hawke.

\- La vraie Bianca... à moins que ça ne soit le contraire... peu importe. J'ai rencontré Bianca.

Il suspendit son geste et elle décréta qu'il valait mieux qu'elle continue.

\- Nous avons parlé. Elle m'a raconté, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

\- Megan..., murmura-t-il.

Elle retint son souffle. Elle avait peur, peur qu'il l'aime toujours et qu'il le lui dise. Peur qu'il décide qu'il valait mieux en rester là car leur couple était voué à l'échec mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il.

Elle expira profondément, surprise puis releva la tête vers lui, cherchant un quelconque signe de mensonge dans ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Et pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre ans, elle senti enfin la pression retomber. Elle savait que les ennuis n'était pas terminé mais ce moment avec Varric et le fait de réussir à lui parler, de comprendre ce qu'il en était par rapport à Bianca lui retira un poids des épaules.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Non pas de tristesse mais de soulagement et il la serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il la serra plus fort et tenta de la calmer.

A force de persévérance, elle finit par s'arrêter et lui adresser un sourire.

\- Pardon, c'est juste que... je suis contente, lui dit-elle. Je t'aime tellement, Varric... et je ne pensais pas... Pour être honnête j'étais sûre que je ne pourrais rien contre Bianca... Alors quand tu m'as embrassé, je n'étais pas certaine que c'était ce que tu voulais. Comme nous étions... j'avais l'impression que nous étions proches mais éloignés en même temps. Comme s'il y avait un mur entre nous. J'ai pensé que si je prenais de la distance, du recul, je pourrais voir les choses plus clairement et que... ça te permettrais d'y réfléchir de ton côté. En venant ici j'ai vraiment pensé que tu finirais par me dire que Bianca était bien plus importante que moi et que tu préférais me laisser.

\- Je n'aurais pas fait ça. Ce qu'il y a eu entre Bianca et moi est toujours important pour moi mais avec les derniers événements j'ai eu le temps d'y penser. Je ne dois pas laisser le passé faire des interférences avec le présent et l'avenir. Et mon avenir ne pourra jamais se faire avec Bianca, peu importe l'énergie que j'y mettrais et je serais probablement le seul à la mettre de toute manière. Je ne voulais pas reconnaitre mes sentiments à ton égard, j'avais peur que ça efface ce qu'il y avait eu avec elle, j'avais sûrement peu d'oublier. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, tu n'as jamais voulu t'immiscer entre nous et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais. Si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais eu tort de te considérer que comme une amie alors qu'il est évident que tu as toujours été plus.

Elle l'embrassa.

\- Oublions tout ça, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il. Nous devrions plutôt nous concentrer sur ce qui va suivre.

\- Oui, tâchons de rester en vie à présent, le pire reste à venir...

Le pire restait à venir oui, mais ils y feraient face ensembles.

 **FIN**


End file.
